Golden Crystal
by Moonshifter
Summary: An unknown presence appears in Tokyo with a secret known only to a select few.
1. Strangers Still

The lights of Tokyo glittered and danced far below the penthouse suite that was shared by the two young lovers. The full moon shown a brilliant orange against the twinkle of stars in the inky black sky. As beautiful as the overlook seemed to be, it was lost on the two senshi as they were locked in each other's arms and eyes. It seemed as if this was the perfect night that belied every other perfect night that anyone in this blue world has ever experienced.

Mako and Ami had been secretly (but not as secretly as they had believed) dating for three years and had become public with their relationship for an additional two years. After those five years of blissful companionship, Mako finally found the courage that night to propose a more permanent commitment to the blue-haired genius. The idea had been gleefully accepted as a gentle breeze had blown through the lacy curtains that separated the living room from the balcony.

Unbeknownst to the two newly betrothed a slender silhouette stood on the balcony watching the exchange, its long hair blowing in the same breeze that was rustling the curtains. The figure leapt up to land on the roof in front of a second apparition.

"It's not here. I was wrong but I don't think it's very far away."

The second figure let out a slow sigh "We have to find it before the next demon appears."

"I know... I know... For now let's go find some ramen...."

"RAMEN! YEAH! I knew there would be an upside to coming to the future!"

The next day the mysterious woman and her silver-haired partner watched from the corner of a cafe as eight women and two teenagers sat around a large table, chatting with large mugs of coffee in front of each of them.

"Mako-chan, I'm so happy for you!" cried the senshi of fire. "I was starting to wonder if you would ever decide to step up to this decision."

Makoto sweat dropped. "I know I'm a coward when it comes to commitment," she paused for a moment and took Ami's hand, looking deep into her eyes for the millionth time that day, "But my Ami makes it such a comfortable prospect."

A collective "Aww" was uttered by all of the senshi. Off to one end of the group, Haruka had noticed the dark-haired woman and her companion in the corner, watching them quite intently. She leaned over to Michiru and whispered in her ear.

"See those two over in the left corner?"

Michiru imperceptibly glanced in that direction. "Yes dear, something wrong with them?"

"They've been watching us since we sat down...And doesn't she look like Rei-chan?"

Michiru took a better look at the woman. Her long black hair falling over her shoulders with a small wisp of t flowing across one of those intense eyes.

"You're right... She does...."

"That one... the one in the priestess kimono... She's the one with the jewel shard."

"Are you sure? She doesn't look like a demon."

"I'm sure of it. She may be another dark priestess…" She stood up from her seat. "I'm going over there."

"Kagome… that's not a good idea..." But Kagome was already half way across the cafe.

Haruka and Michiru were already on their feet before the woman reached the table. The senshi stopped their excited chatter and looked up at the woman as she approached.

Haruka was the first to speak up, her voice tense like a taunt rubber band ready to snap. "Can we help you?"

The silver haired man came up behind her as she replied. "My name is Kagome and this is InuYasha. If it's possible we would like to speak with the priestess in private." She fixed a purpose-filled stare on Rei.

Rei stood and returned the other woman's glare with a cold yet fiery one of her own. "At the moment I am not on duty. If you are in need of spiritual guidance I suggest you come to the Hikawa Shrine early tomorrow morning."

"You don't seem to understand..." InuYasha pushed Kagome to one side and stepped forward. "This is a matter of dire importance."

Kagome couldn't help thinking to herself. _There's something familiar about this woman. But how is that possible, I've never been in this district of Tokyo. And that jewel shard energy... that doesn't feel like a shard at all. It's so much bigger than that..._

"Again, whatever the matter happens to be, you may speak with me at my shrine tomorrow. As for now, my friends and I would appreciate it if you would allow us to return to our celebration."

A low rumble issued from InuYasha's throat but Kagome took him by the arm and began to lead him away. She spoke softly into his ear. "Trust me InuYasha, we need to talk." Then she raised her voice and addressed the assembled senshi. "We're very sorry for interrupting. We will heed your advice priestess and call upon you tomorrow at the Hikawa Shrine."

As the pair walked out of the cafe the senshi exchanged glances and began discussing this new possible threat. By the end of the conversation it had been decided that Minako would stay that night at the temple. Even with the added precaution, Rei could not dispel the feeling that something wasn't quite right that had nothing to do with the possibility of a new threat.

InuYasha, I don't think that this woman has a jewel shard-" She got cut off before she could explain.

"What do you mean?! You said that you were sure about this one!"

"If you'd wait a minute, I'll tell you! I don't think that she has a jewel shard... I think she has an intact jewel!"

One brow rose on InuYahsa's forehead only to disappear beneath his hair. "Do you think it's one of those fake sacred jewels?"

"No... It's much to powerful to be a fake. And stranger still... it was sitting in the same place that the sacred jewel was in me before Kaede removed it and it shattered."

InuYahsa's other brow joined in a race to see which could go higher. "Are you trying to tell me that there have been two sacred jewels this whole time?"

"No. I'm trying to tell you that I have absolutely no idea as to what is going on here."

The morning dawned bright but it could not chase away the shadow of worry that rested in Rei's heart. Despite the companionship of Minako the night before, (and who was also being her typical self and sleeping in....) she couldn't stop trying to comprehend what it was that had struck a chord in her about the woman named Kagome. Something wasn't quite right and nothing she could come up with made sense.

She was sweeping the stairs to the shrine as the two mysterious people climbed toward her. As they reached the top of the stairs where Rei stood, Kagome stopped and bowed to her while InuYahsaa remained resolutely upright.

"It is pleasant to meet you again madam priestess."

"I apologize for not introducing myself yesterday. My name is Rei Hino."

InuYasha mumbled under his breath from behind Kagome. "OH yeah... now she decides to be cordial." Before he could get any further into his complaints, a familiar phrase was uttered by Kagome.

"InuYasha, SIT BOY!" And he face planted onto the stairs.

"That's a nice trick. You'll have to show me how you do that." Rei said through snickers.

"Wish I knew exactly how it worked... I'd do it to a certain lecherous monk that I know."

At that moment Rei's grandfather came waddling out of the kitchen. "Rei, breakfast is-" He stopped mid-sentence as he laid eyes on Kagome, InuYasha barely starting to get up off of the ground.

Rei touched one hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Here we go again."

Grandpa looked at Kagome, then to Rei and back and forth a few times before he began to stutter "Ka-ka-Kagome?"

A look of surprise fell onto the faces of all others present.

"How do you know her name old man?" InuYasha asked as he popped around Grandpa, examining every inch and angle of the short man.

Grandpa took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's a long story but I suppose it has come time for me to explain. Come with me.... I'll make tea."


	2. Secrets Revealed

The four people settled into the table that had once served as the study group table. Three of the four had a look of utter confusion on their faces.

"I had hoped to never have to explain this to you two because of the level of betrayal that may be felt by the two of you, though I suppose it is best that you know the truth."

"Come out with it old man! How is it that you knew Kagome's name… and seem to know her?"

"To be quick and to the point, these two young ladies are twins."

Rei and Kagome responded in unison. "WHAT?!"

Grandpa nodded once. "I'm afraid that it is true. When you were both merely a year old your father gained the favor and employment of the people of Japan. As you both know your mother had just passed away and he had fallen into a state of depression that caused him to push away his family and throw himself entirely into work. Unfortunately I was unable to take the both of you in at the time so Kagome, you were sent to live and grow with your maternal grandparents."

Both women stared at him dumbfounded. Kagome was the first to find her voice. "How… How did you recognize me if you haven't seen me since I was so little the last you saw me?"

"That was simple. You look near exactly like Rei-chan."

"And what about my little brother… how do you explain that?"

"That you will have to bring up with your other grandparents. I know nothing of you having a brother."

InuYasha leaned over and spoke into Kagome's ear, behind his hand. "I think the old man has lost it."

"You know, if you're going to talk about an old man, maybe you should try actually whispering." InuYasha sweat dropped. "Now Kagome, do you believe that I speak the truth or do you need more convincing?"

"I…Think…I believe you."

"Well, that's not a very positive response now is it? Let me see if I can fix that. I believe that you family members are the caretakers of a shrine not unlike this one. And unless I miss my own mark, you are an accomplished marksman with a bow."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha stared blankly at him. "How do you know that old man?" A vein in InuYasha's forehead twitched as he asked the question.

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who is outside of this situation." Grandpa fixed him with a cold stare. "But I will continue to indulge you for it is information that Kagome should know." He turned back toward Kagome and quietly took a sip of tea before taking back up the conversation. "Hm… jasmine tea… my favorite… As for how I knew about your family shrine, you fail to realize that I knew you grandparents before the unfortunate series of events that led to the separation of you two young ladies. And our family's history and affinity towards archery led me to an assumption of that nature." He drained his cup of tea and held it to Rei for a refill. She had a look of extreme hurt in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Grandpa…why didn't you tell me of this before now?"

He took a deep breath, set his cup down on the table and chose his words carefully. "Rei-chan, your resentment toward your father is the reason I didn't tell you sooner. I did not want to see those feelings of resentment directed toward me for my inability to care for the both of you."

"Why couldn't you take both of us then?"

"As you well know I was alone here at the shrine. It was difficult enough for me to care for you and still properly perform my duties to the shrine."

Rei paused for a moment, then nodded solemnly. 'I can understand how that could have been a problem."

Now it was Grandpa's turn to look dumbfounded. "You're not going to yell at me then?"

"If this was four years ago, I would have. But having run the shrine as I have for the last three years, I understand how stressful running it alone can be. With the added burden of an infant child, I believe that it would be near impossible. For the effort that you were able to put forth in raising me, I honor you." Rei ended her spiel by bowing to Grandpa.

Grandpa looked at her wide-eyed and slightly open-mouthed, one eyebrow twitching. "Who are you and what have you done with Rei Hino?"

InuYasha tried to stifle a laugh but ended up rolling on the floor.

Kagome chimed in "InuYasha! Sit Boy!" He stuck to the floor in mid-roll.

"Twice in one day? Really Kagome?"

"You don't disrespect my family like that!"

Smiles appeared on Grandpa and Rei's faces. Rei reached out a hand and placed it on Kagome's shoulder. "Welcome home sister."

Inuyasha and the two sisters wandered into the courtyard after everyone had finished their tea, while Grandpa had returned to other duties.

"So Kagome…what was it that you two needed to speak with me about?"

Kagome paused for a moment and reflected on her thoughts before speaking. "InuYasha and I have been searching for quite some time for the shards of the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls. These shards are absorbed by both demons and humans and can increase their power tremendously. I have the ability to detect these shards because before the jewel shattered, it was inside of me." She lightly touched the scar on her left side.

"Well this is quite interesting, but what does it have to do with me?

"It's because I sensed a jewel shard within you. But after speaking with you yesterday, I believe it to be a complete jewel, not just a shard."

Rei's brow rose slightly. "And how do you intend to retrieve this jewel?"

"That is where the new information of the past hour makes things complicated. Usually, we would have to kill you to get it from you, but with the news that you are not just my family but also my twin, I REALLY don't want to do that."

Rei looked blankly at her for a moment. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you've changed your mind about wanting me dead. Now what's your other option?"

InuYasha started yelling at the two women. "THERE IS NO OTHER WAY! YOU HAVE TO KILL HER KAGOME!"

Kagome sweat dropped slightly. "Sit Boy!"

InuYasha face planted in the gravel. "Could you lay off of that for a bit? That's number three today!"

"If you would stop acting like a jerk, maybe I would stop."

"I really need to learn that trick…."

"InuYasha… Rei's a priestess…. Think she can use the well and come with us back to the feudal era? We could take her to Kaede and see if she knows something we don't."

InuYasha sat up and pulled a piece of gravel out of his nose. "If you are so intent on doing things the hard way instead of just killing her and getting it over with, then I guess if she can make it through the well, then it would be worth a try."

Kagome bounced from foot to foot clapping like a happy school girl. "Now you get to meet MY side of the family!"

Rei lowered her head slightly. "Who says I'm going with you?"

"Well, no one really. But you just have to come with us! After all…we have 21 years worth of catching up to do."


	3. Family Connection

The trip to Kagome's was uneventful.

They walked in the door of the house and Kagome immediately started yelling "MOM! We're back! And we have a visitor."

Kagome's mother rushed in and gave Kagome a hug. "It's sp good to see you home safe! We were starting to get worried about you! And who's your friend?" She stood up straight and finally looked at Rei. "Oh my…" She said with a hand slightly over her mouth. "You're Rei aren't you?"

Rei bowed slightly. "Yes ma'am."

Before Rei could straighten to her full height, she had been wrapped in a hug by the older woman. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! Come in! Come in! We've lots to talk about!" Her voice dropped to a mumble as she took Rei by the hand and started to drag her toward the dining room. "And I've lots to explain."

As the two women traveled down the hall, InuYasha looked at Kagome. "You're mom seems to be a little excited at meeting your twin…"

"Yeah… And I've got a few questions for her… like why she made me think she's my mother when my mother is apparently supposed to be dead………"

The family (Plus InuYasha) congregated around the dinig rook table.

"Hey Mom, who's the chick?" Kagome's little brother asked.

"Now Sota, be nice to your cousin."

"Cousin?!" Kagome squeaked, almost dropping her dumpling. "Ok…. Now back up a little but here…" She made small circular motions with her hands. "Rei's grandfather already explained to us that she and I are twins… So… does that then mean that you're my aunt?"

"Technically, yes… But I am still your mother."

"Hoooooow exactly does that work?"

"Simply. After my sister dies and your father dropped you off here… We legally adopted you. Not long after everything was final, your brother was born and my husband had his accident."

"Ok… you just answered a couple of questions at once. Thank you."

"You're welcome dear."

The rest of the snack passed in relative silence with a bit of small talk thrown into the mix from time to time.

Finally Kagome spoke up"….Mom…. we're going to take Rei to the feudal era if she can make it through the well."

"Are you sure that's a good idea dear? Wouldn't you rather just stay here for awhile and get to know your sister in a safe environment?"

"We would love to do that." InuYasha weaseled his way into the conversation. "But we have to go back to my time. It's a matter of great importance."

"Well… I guess as long as you bring my niece back in one piece so that I may get to know her as well, then I supposed I have no right to stand in your way."'

Rei sat quietly, shaking her head.

The three friends stood around the well that would take them back to the feudal era.

Rei stuck her head over the side wall of the well and looked down into it. "And what is this supposed to do exactly?"

"Well…" Kagome hesitated, knowing how odd she was about to sound. "You go down into the well and when you climb out you'll be in the feudal era."

Rei looked back into the well. "I guess I've seen stranger things." She straightened up to look at InuYasha. "You go first."

InuYasha sighed. He then climbed onto the wall of the well and dropped down into it. Rei listened intently but never heard him hit bottom.

"Is this some kind of bottomless pit?"

"No… There is a bottom… But once you hit it, you are no longer in this time period. Come on now. I already argued with InuYasha about not killing you. Why should I lead you into a trap after that?"

"You've got a point Sis." She took a deep breath. "Well, here goes I guess." She vaulted over the side and dropped down before she could think about it again.

She seemed to fall for at least two minutes before touching the ground but as her feet landed on the bottom of the well, a rope appeared in front of her.

She stared at it blankly for a moment before reaching out and tugging on it a few times. After determining that it was secure, she started using it to climb out of the well.

As she reached the top she was greeted by a brown haired boy with a large fluffy tail. She looked over at InuYasha who was holding the rope. "Who's the squirrel?"

The child floated in the air, waving his arms in fury. "I am not a squirrel! I'm a fox demon and for your information my name is Shippo!"

"Just hurry up and get out of there…. I can feel Kagome on the end of the rope." She popped her head over the edge a few minutes later.

"Kagome! Glad you're back!"

"Hey Shippo. Glad to be back. Where is everyone else?"

"They're back in town. Come on! Let's go!"

They were greeted at the village by a squat old woman with long grey hair and a cloth covering her right eye who was wearing the garb of a priestess.

"Kaede!" Kagome ran over to give the old woman a hug.

"No bag of stuff from the future this time Kagome?"

"Not this time. But I brought something more interesting. "She extended her hand toward Rei and pulled her over to stand in from of the old woman. "Kaede, this is my twin sister, Rei."

Kaede looked from one woman to the other a few times to finally settle on looking back at Kagome. "Why have ye not mentioned before that ye have a twin?"

"Because I didn't know until today myself. I sensed her while I was searching for jewel shards."

Kaede took a closer look at Rei. She gave Kaede a hesitant, "Hi."

"So this young lady possesses a jewel shard?"

"No, I don't think that she has a shard. I think that she has a second jewel."

"A second sacred jewel? That's impossible! Ye saw with ye own eyes at the village of the demon slayers how the sacred jewel was created. There is no way for that situation to be duplicated."

Sometime in the course of the conversation, InuYasha and Shippo had snuck off to join Miroku.

"Then maybe she has a jewel of similar power. I can sense it inside her. It sits in the same place that the Shikon Jewel was inside of me."

Kaede took a step closer to Rei and looked directly into her eyes. Rei stood her ground as the older woman seemed to reach into the depths of her soul with that searching look.

After a few moments, Kaede's eye widened and she took a step back/

"I-It's the Crimson Crystal."

Rei raised a brow. "The Crimson Crystal?"

"Yes. Even in this time it is an item of Legend, though the knowledge of the power it possesses has become lost to the generations."

Kagome raised a brow. "So how do we retrieve it without killing Rei?"

"To receive the information ye seek, ye will need to travel to the far north and visit the Sage of Ice Mountain."

Rei tilted her head to one side and raised a brow. "The Sage of Ice Mountain?" She looked at Kagome. "It almost sounds like a bad slasher movie."

Kagome chuckled softly.

"The Sage is not someone to be laughed at. He is the only surviving person that has any knowledge of the Crimson Crystal. He is the only one who can help ye in retrieving it."

Kagome pulled the jar of jewel shards out of her pocket and looked at them thoughtfully, then looked at Rei. "You up for an adventure?"


	4. The Road Less Travelled

Rei and Kagome walked into the hut that was shared by their travelling companions. As they entered, Kagome introduced Rei to everyone at once.

"Everyone, this is my twin sister Rei. Rei, you already know InuYasha and Shippo. This is Miroku and Sango and the twin tailed cat is Kilala."

Miroku stood up from the floor and approached Rei, palms together as if in prayer. "It is good to meet someone of similar belief and fortitude. Tell me… Will you do me the honor of bearing my son?"

Rei stared blankly at him for a moment, Miroku preparing to be slapped. She brought her hand up between their faces, extending two fingers. A small ball of flame erupted from their tips. She reached forward and lightly touched his hair, setting it ablaze.

Everyone laughed hysterically as Miroku ran around the room trying to put his hair out.

Rei looked at Kagome. "I'm guessing this is the lecherous monk that you want to do the fact plant thing to?"

"Yep. That's our Miroku!!"

The next morning the seven friends, minus Miroku's hair, set off North in search of shards of the sacred jewel and the Sage of Ice Mountain.

Kilala, in full size, ran ahead of the group, scouting with Shippo on her back.

After a few days of travel, they came across a fork in the road. Shippo turned around on Kilala's back to face the others, Kilala being preoccupied with sniffing around their surroundings.

"Which way are we supposed to go?" To the left was a forest beginning about a mile down the road and to the right the road continued to be clear for as far as they could see.

Rei looked from side to side for a moment before speaking.

"Well, Kaede told us last night that it would be a long and difficult journey so…."

"We take the left road." Kagome jumped in. The two women looked at each other for and minute then both nodded at once.

"Let's go." Rei started off toward the forest. They had barely made it into the closely grouped trees when InuYasha stopped and eyed the leaves suspiciously.

"There is something here."

Rei glanced at him. "Don't be asinine. The trees grow to close together for anything to be able to penetrate them without using the trail."

Kagome looked at Rei for a moment. "Sister, don't underestimate InuYasha. I learned the hard way that bad things come from that."

There was a blur of motion and Rei was suddenly gone. InuYasha watched as the blur passed and glared into the leaves. "Damn that lupine usurper."

"What? Lupine? You mean Kouga? I thought he wanted Kagome?" Sango brought the Hiraikotsu around to rest one edge against the ground.

"Perhaps he has been mistaken. But I do not believe that it is a mistake that he will enjoy." Miroku gently rubbed his bald head.

Kouga raced from tree to tree, finally bringing them down to the ground. "It's alright my love. Just stay calm. We will soon be wed."

"Get your hands off of me you creep!" Rei brought her fists down solid on his spine, knocking the breath from him and causing him to stop mid-stride and release her as he fell to the ground. From his face down prone position he heard, "Mars Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" A red glow lit up the wall of trees and the temperature of the area rose by at least 40 degrees.

He caught his breath and looked up at the Senshi of Flames. His jaw dropped and he looked at her starry-eyed, losing his breath again. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She let go of the fiery arrow and it flew straight through him, knocking him back from his knees, onto his back in the dirt of the trail. He still had a smile on his face as he slowly came to and sat up to look at Sailor Mars again.

"You… You're a goddess of exquisite beauty, grace and power. I never knew you to possess such power Kagome."

"I am not Kagome you contemptuous miscreant." She walked toward him and kicked him back into the dirt, placing the heel of her shoe to the hollow of his throat. "I suggest that you find a different path for your misdirected intentions and leave myself and my friends in peace."

He looked up at her, continuing with the dumbfounded look. "You have no fear of being harmed, though I will make you my wife." She pressed her heel into his throat a bit, causing him to begin to choke. The rest of the travelers came running down the path, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of the Senshi holding Kouga in submission.

Sailor Mars looked up at the group. "Good of you to join the party. Care to explain to me who this scumbag is?"

Kagome ran her hand through her hair as she contemplated the situation. "Rei….? Um… That's Kouga. He's the leader of a tribe of demon wolves. He's madly obsessed with me and is constantly trying to make me his wife."

The Senshi looked down at him and let up on the pressure on his throat. "Is this true"

"Yes beautiful." She pushed her foot down a bit harder than it had been before.

"I believe that he has given up on you Kagome. He just swore to make me his wife… after I told him that I'm not you."


End file.
